Bellamy Blake Can't Be Moved
by CWTV-TeenWolf-Lover
Summary: Story based on the song The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. I hope you enjoy.


Bellamy Blake Can Not Be Moved

BELLAMY'S POV

I was walking down the street with my sleeping bag on my back when I started to remember the argument that took place a month ago.

" _I am so tired of this Bellamy!" screamed Clarke "When are you going to trust me!?"_

" _It's not you I don't trust its everyone else! Especially him!" I screamed back at my girlfriend._

I was so stupid that day.

" _I know that you don't trust him but can't you trust me enough to know that I would NEVER let anything happen?" asked Clarke._

" _Of course I trust you, I trust you more than anyone possibly even Octavia! But… it's FINN he flirts with you constantly even when I'm right next to you. He doesn't let up! I understand he has been your friend for a while but he is obviously in love with you!" I tried to make her see that._

" _NO HE ISN'T! WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS COUNTLESS TIMES BELLAMY! FINN HAS NO ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR ME WHAT SO EVER! YES HE FLIRTS BUT ITS MEANINGLESS!" Clarke screamed at him._

" _WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT!?" I asked, pissed that we were even fighting about this… about him._

I stopped at the light waiting for my time to cross the road when I remembered what happened next, the moment when my heart had been obliterated.

 _Clarke pushed her hair back like she did whenever she was stressed._

" _You know Bellamy, if you can't understand that there is nothing happening nor will there ever be anything between me and Finn other then friendship, then maybe" she paused choking out a sob. Clarke then cleared her throat and whipped her eyes and finished the sentence that has been haunting me ever since. "If you can't believe me or trust me then… Maybe we just weren't meant to be together."_

" _Clarke…" I managed to get out of my constricted throat._

" _No, Goodbye Bellamy." The way she said it so calmly like she hadn't just broke up with me hurt, but nowhere near as much as her words._

As I arrived to the corner of 100 and Ark st. in front of the cafe 'Grounders' I took of my sleeping bag set it on the ground, then took out the picture of Clarke I keep in my wallet and took the watch Clarke gave me off and sat down on the curb. I then took out the piece of cardboard from my sleeping bag that said 'IF YOU SEE THIS GIRL WILL YOU TELL HER WHERE I AM' and set it next to her picture. Then I started waiting.

I looked behind me at the cafe and remembered how I met Clarke right here. She was in sweatpants and a jacket that practically swallowed her, with her hair in a messy bun and I could see dried paint behind her ear. Even when dressed like that she looked like a princess. When she bumped into me coming out of the cafe she nearly spilt her coffee all over me. She apologized profusely and insisted that she buy whatever I was going to order to repay me for almost being scorched. I tried to explain that she didn't have to but if Clarke is one thing it is persistent, or as I used to tell her stubborn. After she bought my drink we sat next to each other and talked for hours and hours. Before we went our separate ways I asked her if she'd let me buy her dinner one night since she bought me coffee. She smiled and blushed and handed me her number telling me to call her. The next night we were going on our first date and that was the beginning of EVERYTHING!

While I was reminiscing a few people came up to me and offered me money which I declined. Despite what people may think of me since I'm just sitting here, I have plenty of money. What I don't have is the love of my life. When I explained that to them and said that's why I'm sitting here they looked at me like I was insane. I asked them what they thought I should do they mostly replied I should move on but then I quickly retorted 'how can I move on when I'm still in love with her?' that made the men stop and stare and the girls look at me with awe. It was like they couldn't understand that Clarke is the only one for me and I will wait here for her to come back.

I hope that if she misses me one day then she will come back here to where we met and if she saw me waiting then she'd at least talk to me. I have been trying to find out where she is and apologize but it's like she fell off the face of the earth. No matter how long it takes though, I'm not moving from my spot on the street.

After about six yours a policeman drove up by the sidewalk and told me I need to move but I simply stood my ground. I told the policeman that 'I'm waiting for someone even if it's a day, month, or year through the rain and snow, because hopefully if she changes her mind she will come her to the place we met.' The policeman wasn't very happy about it but let me stay.

Over the course of my first week waiting some people would come by to see if I was still waiting and asked if I will ever give up and I would simply reply you'd sooner find me dead than leaving here without her. It was true. I would not leave until I find Clarke.

Plenty of people have gathered around to just watch me waiting. Unless they asked me a question I'd pretend they weren't there and just continue asking people if they'd seen Clarke. Occasionally I would here them talking trying to figure out what I was doing. They'd comment on the fact that I didn't look homeless but never left that corner. One day after about a month of waiting there were about 12 people watching me when suddenly a news reporter came over to me and asked me what I was doing and why I am waiting.

I took a moment to think and figured that Clarke could possibly see me on the news and come to the corner where we met. So, I looked into the camera and said, "I made a stupid mistake and now I'm waiting for the love of my life to come back to this corner where we met. I am not moving until I find her. When I do, not if, when. I'm never going to doubt her or let her go again. I will wait for as long as I breathe, through the snow and rain until I find her again because she is my Princess." The news reporter was then pushed away by a policeman. I could here the reporter saying that the man who people have been wondering why he is sitting on a corner all the time for the past month and hasn't moved, and it is all because of a girl that he lost and is waiting to find her again.

I've waited for months now and have stayed out on the corner threw rain and snowstorms. Luckily next to the Grounders cafe is a convenience store and have been able to buy some razors to keep my beard from growing any longer than my usual scruff. A lot of people have offered to get me things and I've always declined not wanting to bother them.

One day after 5 months of waiting a crowd formed again and they tried to convince me to leave. My skin darker than it used to be, luckily there was plenty shade in the overhang of the cafe. People figured that after the first or second storm I'd quit waiting but when they walked by the cafe and saw me waiting on the corner either covered in snow flakes, soaking wet, or huddled in my sleeping bag they could never hide the shock no their faces.

I woke up this day like any other a barista brought out a cup of coffee for me always insisting its on the house because me waiting in front of the cafe brought a lot of business to them. I thanked her and then went to asking people if they have seen the girl in the picture I show them. Overtime they'd say no and overtime I ask them to let her know where I am if they happen to see her. Around noon a news reporter came by and started to do a story about me. Apparently its an update from the one the station did on the first month of my waiting. I could hear the reporter saying that from the last time she saw me, my clothes or filthy and my skin is darker but I'm still waiting for the girl. When she came over to ask me why I haven't given up yet I simply said she hasn't come and I'm not moving till she comes. Little did I know that a few blocks away in her apartment Clarke was watching that news channel….

CLARKES POV

I just got back from my 5 month trip through Europe with my mom and dad. When I told them that I broke up with Bellamy they offered for me to join them on their trip. My mother tried to seem sympathetic but I knew she was happy. She never thought that Bellamy was good enough for me or loved me enough. My dad was actually sympathetic, he knew how much I loved Bellamy. How much I still love Bellamy. When I told Finn he immediately asked me out saying he has loved me forever but Bellamy was always in the picture I told him that he was my friend and nothing more and now he's nothing he stopped talking to me when I rejected him. I wanted to go to Bellamy and apologize but my mother and father offered the trip and I was stubborn. I didn't want to admit that all of Bellamy's worries about Finn were true. However he should've trusted me enough to know that I'd never betray him like that.

About a week after I returned from the trip I asked Octavia where Bellamy was because he wasn't at his apartment and I couldn't reach him on his phone. I started to worry when all her friends said that they haven't heard from him in 5 months. It didn't help that Octavia went across the country to college. Miller, Monty, and Jasper went on a trip of their own and obviously Finn wouldn't talk to Bellamy. I was starting to worry so I decided I would make some calls tomorrow. I was beyond stressed and when I am stressed I like to watch tv. So, I put on some sweatpants and a tank top and turned on my tv. I started to channel surf trying to find something good. Captain America…. No, Arrow… No, Teen Wolf… No, Friends… No. There was nothing on I wanted to watch then there was some stupid news show about a guy on a curb so I flipped the channel but the camera caught a glimpse of someone in the back and I quickly turned it back to the news channel and turned the volume up so I could hear it clearly.

'I'm here repressing again after 4 months checking in on the man who we've all started calling, the man who can't be moved. Since I last saw him his skin has gotten plenty sun over the past 5 months and his clothes have definitely suffered there all the snow and rainstorms we've had. I'll be honest when I first heard about him I figured he be gone within a few days maybe a week or two but I am here 5 months later and he is still waiting for that girl.' the reporter went over to a man and when he looked up I gasped…

"Bellamy?…"

'Why are you still waiting?' the reporter asked.

I watched as he looked at the reporter and simply said "She hasn't come and I'm not moving till she comes."

I quickly took out my phone thinking it was some kind of prank so I googled 'man who can't be moved' and sure enough pictures and articles came up about a man waiting for a girl who he made a mistake with and is hoping she will come to the place they first met. There are pictures of him in the heat, rain, snow, at night all at that corner. I quickly put my phone in my bag and put shoes on and started running. I didn't read where he was but if it was the place we first met then I know exactly where he has been for 5 whole months.

I start running down the streets that lead to a little cafe on the corner of 100 and Ark st. when I turned a corner I saw Bellamy Blake sitting on the corner at the end of the street. I slowly walked up to him and when I was halfway there he looked up as if he could sense my presence.

BELLAMYS POV

I was talking to some people who were asking me the basic questions of why, till when, how then I got this feeling. I looked up and saw the love of my life, she was wearing sweats and a tank top, her hair up in a bun almost like when they met. She was breathing hard, she must've run here. I looked at the news reporter, it worked! she must've seen me on the news and came running. I got up from the corner and started walking towards Clarke. People stopped talking because for the first time in 5 months they are seeing him leave the corner. I started picking up pace and so did Clarke then we were suddenly in front of each other and she had tears in her eyes.

"Clarke… I am so sorry. I trust you and believe you. I always have. I shouldn't have been so… jealous. Because I was jealous, I figured if you knew Finn loved you then you'd leave me for him because he can give you what you deserve. You deserve so much more than to be stuck with someone like me. I am so sorry for everyth…" I couldn't finish because her lips were suddenly on mine and I didn't hesitate to kiss her back. It felt warm, safe, and like home.

When she slowly pulled away, I looked at her confused "I was in Europe with my mom and dad for the past 5 months Bellamy and I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I told Finn we broke up he asked me out and said he loved me and I knew I was wrong. I wanted to come find you and apologize but.." she said and I knew where she was going with this.

"I know Princess, You hate to be proven wrong." I said with a small smile on my face.

She framed my face with her two hands and looked into my eyes and said "I came home a week ago and couldn't find you. I was honestly going to call the cops tomorrow. Then I saw you on the news and researched the man who can't be moved and I saw you…" she cleared her throat from her tears as I wiped the ones that fell from her face with my thumb, "You actually have been staying on that corner the whole time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to risk missing you if you decided to come back to me. I know I kept saying when not if but honestly this was all a long shot but I would've waited years if it meant I could have this. You, in my arms again." I told her. She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her.

When I pulled back she looked up at me and said "Are you willing to go inside to get a coffee then come home with me?" she asked me as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Of course princess, I'd go anywhere and do anything for you." I told her. She then wrapped her hands around my neck, stood on her toes and kissed me. When we returned to the corner everyone had smiles on their faces.

The girl came for the guy. He waited 5 months and she came running.

While inside the Grounder cafe Clarke told me, "You are insane you could've died Bellamy!"

"It was worth it Clarke. You are always worth the risk!" I simply told her and grabbed her hand. She traced my palm with her small fingers. "Do you think we should call Octavia and everyone and tell them they can talk to me again and that I'm not dead?"

"Yes we probably should." Clarke said and pulled out her phone. After telling all their friends about Bellamy waiting on the corner and them getting back together, all their friends especially Octavia were happy for them and concerned about Bellamy. Octavia's exact words were 'You idiot! Big Brother that's the stupidest most romantic thing you've ever done! Next time just talk to her!' They just told her there won't be a next time.

3RD PERSON POV

And they were right. Bellamy and Clarke went back to dating, moved in together a month after they reunited. Octavia came back with a boyfriend, Lincoln. Which, Bellamy wasn't to pleased about but he adjusted. When Clarke told her mom and dad about what Bellamy had done and put himself through for her, Jake Griffin couldn't have been happier that the guy he always liked patched things up with his daughter and Abby Griffin grew used to Bellamy because she understood that he wasn't going anywhere. If he was willing to wait 5 months threw rain, snow and heat then he won't be leaving anytime soon.

A few years later Clarke and Bellamy are married and were expecting a baby any day. They have never been happier in there lives but they can both agree that the moment they saw each other after those 5 months was by far the most powerful feeling they've ever felt. Now they look back and laugh at how stupid the fight was and Clarke to this day has never stopped smiling when someone mentions the man who can't be moved. Especially when they went to the Grounders cafe and an elderly couple came up to them and said "We are happy you found each other at the corner." and walked away. There story isn't perfect but they wouldn't change it because even if they both went threw those 5 agonizing months it brought them to where they are now.

Bellamy didn't move from that corner for 5 months all for Clarke. They are both just glad that they both found their way back to each other and are safe in each others arms for the rest of their lives..


End file.
